On Edge of The War
On Edge of The War 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 15th case of the game. It takes place in the Digital Utopia, a district based in Fario. Plot Summary Victim: * '''Tommy Castillo (found dead inside District revee office) Murder Weapon: * [[Miss-Plutonius|'Miss-Plutonius']] Killer: * [[Noah Maxwell|'Noah Maxwell']] Suspects Anthony Cy (District Revee) Profile * Anthony knows C. * Anthony owns a cat. * Anthony uses hand sanitizer. Appearance * Anthony wear blue clothing. Elvira Castillo (Victims wife) Profile * Elvira owns a cat. * Elvira knows C. * Elvira uses hand sanitizer. Appearance * Elvira wears blue clothing. Noah Maxwell (FCN Reporter) Profile * Noah owns a cat. * Noah knows C. * Noah uses hand sanitizer. Appearance * Noah wears blue clothing. Trevor Martinez (Protester) Profile * Trevor owns a cat. Appearance * Trevor wears blue clothing. Tracy Lane (Deputy CEO of RoboDef) Profile * Tracy owns a cat. * Tracy knows C. * Tracy uses hand sanitizer. Appearance Quasy-Suspect(s) Bruno Filipovich (Division 49 Detective) Julia Lee (Anarchist) Killer's Profile * The Killer knows C programming language. * The Killer owns a cat. * The Killer uses hand sanitizer. * The Killer wears blue clothing. * The Killer has AB+ blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate District Reeve office (Clues: Victims body, robot, notebook; Victim identificated: Tommy Castillo; New Suspect: Anthony Cy) * Autopsy Victims body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer own a cat) * Examine Robot (Result: Miss-Plutonius) * Examine the Notebook (Result: Meetup; New Suspect: Elvira Castillo) * Analyze Miss-Plutonius (09:00:00; Murder Weapon classified: Miss-Plutonius; Attribute: The Killer knows C programming language) * Talk with Anthony Cy about a victim (Prerequisite: Crime Scene searched) * Inform Elvira that her husband is dead (Prerequisite: Notebook text recovered; New Crime Scene: Victims living room) * Investigate Victims living room (Clues: Carton Box) * Examine Carton Box (Result: Locked Phone) * Examine a Locked Phone (Result: Victims Phone) * Analyze Victims Phone (03:00:00; New Suspect: Noah Maxwell) * Speak with Noah Maxwell about an exclusive victim wanted to give to him (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed) * Move to Chapter 2 (0 stars) Chapter 2 * New Suspect: Trevor Fernandez * New Crime Scene: Raided Office * Interrogate Trevor Fernandez * Investigate Raided Office (Clues: Pile of books, Smudged paper) * Examine Pile of Books (Result: Law Document) * Examine Smudged paper (Result: Diagrams) * Ask Elvira why she wanted to divorce a victim (Prerequisite: Pile of books searched) * Analyze Diagrams (06:00:00; New Suspect: Tracy Lane) * Interrogate Tracy Lane about diagrams (Prerequisite: Diagrams analyzed; New Crime Scene: Cofee Table) * Investigate Cofee Table (Clues: Newspaper article, Broken pieces) * Examine a Newspaper article (Result: Noah interview with the victim) * Examine broken pieces (Result: Touch-Screen device) * Interrogate Noah about an interview he published (Prerequisite: Newspaper article recovered) * Analyze Touch-Screen Device (12:00:00; New Clue: Unknown molecule) * Examine Unknown Molecule (Result: Hand sanitizer molecule; Attribute: The Killer uses hand sanitizer) * Move to Chapter 3 (0 stars) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Computer Table * Take a statement from Anthony Cy (New Lab Sample: Gun) * Analyze Gun (06:00:00) * Investigate Computer Table (Clues: Blue Folder, picture, Cellphone) * Examine the Blue Folder (Result: resignation) * Examine picture (Result: Noah) - picture from CCTV camera about a fight * Examine Cellphone (Result: Unlocked Cellphone) * Ask Tracy why she wrote resignation to the victim (Prerequisite: Blue Folder searched) * Ask Noah about the CCTV footage (Prerequisite: Face recognized) * Arrest Trevor for attempt murder of Anthony Cy (Prerequisite: Gun analyzed) * Analyze Cellphone (09:00:00) * Interrogate Elvira about breaking into the Crime Scene (Prerequisite: Cellphone analyzed; New Crime Scene: Armchairs) * Investigate Armchairs (Clues: Headphones, bloody napkin) * Examine the headphones (Result: Fibers) * Examine the bloody napkin (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyze Fibers (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wear blue clothing) * Analyze Blood Sample (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has AB+ blood type) * Arrest the killer! * Move to Digital Reality 4/5 (0 stars) Digital reality * See what is the problem with Anthony (Reward: 20 000 coins) * Go to the Bruno's Office * Investigate District Revee Office (Prerequisite: Anthony Cy interrogated; Clues: Pile of papers) * Examine Pile of papers (Result: Torn paper) * Examine torn papers (Result: GeekCon plans) * Analyze GeekCon plans (03:00:00) * Give plans back to Anthony (Prerequisite: GeekCon plans analyzed; Reward: GeekCon cap, Headphones) * Interrogate Julia Lee (Prerequisite: Speak with Bruno; Reward Burger) * Investigate Raided Office (Clues: Broken pieces) * Examine Broken pieces (Result: Spy Cam) * Analyze Spy Cam (06:00:00) * Arrest Julia for raiding and demolishing a CEO Office (Prerequisite: Spy Cam analyzed; Reward: 100xp) * Move to the next case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Digital Utopia